Mission:Remember
by spymage
Summary: This is a sequel to Mission:Dad.It's about Cammie and her friends trying to find Zach after the Blanca battle.When they find him,he doesn't remember them.When someone finds out about this,they plan to use it for evil.
1. Prolouge

Sirens blasted, the world swirled. Blood filled his nose and parts of his mouth. Air just didn't seem to be getting through. People squirmed and yelled all around him, "check the monitors! Get the plaster!" he coughed, blood spilled everywhere. "The lines are going dead!" he opened his eyes, very slowly. The world was blurry and was going dark once more. "Cover the scars!" they yelled. Pain and death was taking over his body, very slowly.

Seconds passed and he was numb. Then a wave of agony filled his body and yelled out in pain. Sweat ran down his cheeks and he started gasp for air. "You'll be okay son." The doctor said. Someone whispered behind him, "will he." The boy closed his eyes and wanted to die when he overheard the doctor saying, "I'm not sure."


	2. Chapter 1

I stood in front of my mom's office, Bex at my shoulder. She played with her thumbs nervously, and I planned a whole escape route in my mind. My mother, , and even a couple pro spies. They wanted to know exactly what happened, every second. But if I told them the truth, they would kill Bex, literally.

Nobody knew what happened except for us and…Zach. But he wasn't a witness anymore. His name was just on the death list. "Come in" I heard the sharp order from . _Hmm…Just like him. _She hugged Macey and Liz silently saying goodbye. They didn't know why but hugged back anyway. We opened the door and I entered first, practically dragging Bex to her death.

"Sit." The pro stared at us, observing every inch. glared at us. And my mom actually looked…nervous. "Tell us what happened the first night this all happened." I sighed, "the Blacthorne boys came back and we had a fun reunion hanging out for a while. Zach and me went to a movie then came back when it was time for him to leave." I paused, I didn't want to tell them _every _detail. Especially that I was about to ask Zach to kiss me before the black car came. "Um…we went down an alley as a shortcut just a few yards away from where everyone was meeting. Then the black car came." I told my point-of-view, Bex told hers, and the story went on.

"And then the smoke filled the room and we fell unconscious." It was humiliating talking about how hopeless we were at the time. My mom seemed to be holding back tears and seemed relieved at the same time. Bex seemed oddly quiet at this time. I didn't know if she started rebelling against me then, or whenever it started. She still hadn't told me. But I knew our options were: 1) let Bex tell the truth and get killed. 2) Lie with the pros finding out later, then both of us dying. 3) Escape and the pros find us later, then admit and get killed. So basically it all ended up to death. But I liked the third option best.

So I looked at Bex, my special 'follow along with me look.' And she opened her eyes wide saying either, 'no! Don't do it! You'll get killed to' or 'Thankyou! But how?' so I turned to look out the window for moment, then pretended to see something. Fear jiggled inside me, _what if they caught us?_ Well there wasn't an option then, so I screamed. My best blood-curtling scream I could do. And I felt stupid. I also felt a burning throat. When everyone looked that way, fast as lightning I pulled the lever to the secret passageway and we crawled inside. As I closed it, I heard angry yells, "what?!" "Get them!" And I smiled when I saw my mom was trying to hold back a grin. She was proud of me, and angry with me.

The secret passageway led outside, and we didn't even have time to close it before we heard guards scream, "Stop!" Wow word got out fast. I slammed it shut and we ran into the forest, not stopping. Nothing would stop us. We were about three miles away when we started to lose our breath. We slowed down a moment, knowing they must be right behind us. We heard faint voices behind us and knew they were only a mile away.

Bex and me searched frantically for a hiding place, then started running again. "Why did you do this? You wouldn't have gotten killed!" she panted. "For a friend." I didn't look at her, I was to focused on where we were going. And that's when I fell.

I had pushed against a tree for a second pushing myself forward. But the tree ended up being hollow. I fell in the trunk, letting out a little screech of surprise. Bex slowed down and helped me up. "Can we both fit in here?" the patting of feet got louder. "No time! Just get in!" we both squished our bodies in and pulled the bark in front of our bodies. We waited silently as people searched everywhere. Once they got close to where we were hiding, but then moved away. A few minutes later they started running to find us again. Bex and me stood squished in an awkward silence.

"So, why _did_ you do that?" I asked. "Do what?" she acted so innocent it almost made me laugh, "why did you and Zach attack me?" she sighed. "We were blackmailed."

Wow. Kind of expected that.

"They said if…"she paused, "then they would kill everyone that was coming to save us. I was kind of startled at first, not knowing what to do, but Zach agreed for Me." she rubbed her arm. "What were you supposed to do?" we waited in another awkward silence. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded, even though half of me already knew what she was going to say. "They asked us to kill you." Then the tears came. I was too shocked to help, even though I knew it was coming. We stayed there for the rest of the night until we knew it was clear. We had a lot of time to talk in that time.

"What do you think is going to happen to Liz and Macey?" Bex asked. "I don't know, they'll probably be questioned, accused of helping us, jailed until they catch us." We shook with fear. "Anything really." "And what are we going to do?" she asked. We sat and thought. And only one thing came to mind. But it was stupid, pointless. But we could always try.

"We need to find Zach."


	3. Chapter 2

All Bex did was look at me like I was insane. And I couldn't blame her. I could hardly believe I said those words myself. "Cammie, are you insane? I know it's hard to believe, but Zach's dead…" she whispered the last few words, not wanting to hurt my feelings. "Is there any evidence?" I snapped at her, then instantly regretted it. "No, but the building fell on him! Who could survive that?" I almost cried. "We have to atleast check! Atleast claim his body!" I almost yelled, and Bex put her hand over my mouth. "Fine! But we'll need to get a ride—and some food." I couldn't blame her for that.

"We'll leave once their done looking." So we waited a few more hours until we were sure they were done searching our area. We quietly exited the tree trunk and ran into town. Whenever somebody came by, we would look down or hide. We finally got to the gas station and we searched our pockets. "I have a dollar." I said, still rummaging through my pockets. "I have five. Let's go." We opened the door quietly but the bell still rang through the small store. We looked around to see they stocked A LOT of snacks and had a wall full of drinks. The cashier was listening to his Ipod while trying to light his cigarette. We looked for a minute then hid behind a shelf when someone came in. He looked familiar, and we didn't want to take the chance.

He walked up to the cashier, who looked drunk at the moment. He pulled out his headphones and stared at the man. "Can I help you?" his voice was dry and sounded like he didn't care. He looked that way to. "Have you seen two teenage girls that look like this" he held up a couple pictures, "around lately?" the cashier studied the photos for a few moments before speaking, "Yeah, actually I have." Bex and me slid farther down to the floor, feeling the defeat in the air. "They came in a few moments ago, I don't see them here right now though. They must have left." He put the headphones back on and blasted the music. The man sighed and left, but had a suspicious smile on his face. "Was that a pro?" Bex stared at me. "Not sure, it defiantly didn't look like the ones we've seen earlier." We then grabbed some cheese doodles and a couple waters and pulled the hoods up to cover our face. We walked over to the cashier and slammed the money down on the table and left. He didn't seem to notice.

We ran down alleys as we thought every moment about what would happen. We would get caught eventually, but then what would happen? What would we do when we find Zach's body? Are our friends going to be okay? But our thinking stopped when we got to the airport. We gasped for air and drank our water. We watched every movement of the guards and the planes. What openings there were and what exits. We drew a plan out on the dirt and Bex went inside to see the flight schedules. She came back, gasping. "We don't have much time! They're leaving in five minutes!" she started running towards the gate that guarded the airport, and I followed.

We climbed over the fence and ran to the luggage car. We hid behind some of the bags and tried to keep our balance as it moved along. Bex found an almost empty suitcase to go in, but I refused. I would rather not be hiding in someone's suitcase. But she did her glare, something I can never beat. So I squeezed in the tight space and she zipped up the bag. I was shocked how the driver did not happen to notice any of this. But I did hear faint singing in the backround.

It took about 10 minutes to finally get on the plane. Five of those 10 to get Bex and me onto the plane. I groaned as I hit the hard floor and bags were thrown on top of me. As soon as we heard the door of the plane close, I unzipped the bag and tried to squeeze out without knocking over any of the other bags. But as I got out, I was happy that I had only knocked over one bag. Just not so happy that I was on the top of pile!!!

I had a couple thoughts before I did anything: A) sit and wait for Bex. B) Jump and possible rat us out or break bone. C) Find Bex. I thought C was okay.

It didn't take me long of opening and closing bags to hear the light screams. And it only took me a second to realize it was Bex. And another second to realize she couldn't get out because she was at the bottom of the pile. I held my breath as I jumped off the pile, collapsing on my side. I surprisingly didn't make a loud _bang. _I used all my strength to grab the screaming bag from under the pile. She stayed quiet when she noticed I was pulling to help. When it finally got loose enough to get her out, I opened the suitcase. "You okay?" she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah!"

I helped her slip out and I relaxed when we felt the plane moving.


End file.
